


The Game

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are Fred and George doing in the shed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Title**: The Game  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger  
**Rating**: G  
**Words**: 540  
**Summary**: What are Fred and George doing in the shed?  
**Warnings**: none  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

As far back as she could remember Hermione had dreamt of her wedding day: her long, flowing white gown; her bouquet of pink carnations and white lilies, and Ron. She had envisioned the day in her mind and knew just how she wanted everything to look, but now, after spending days preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted such a large wedding.

As she took a break and sat down in the grass, she thought she heard laughing: it was coming from the shed. Hermione stood and walked until she could see, through the door, Fred and George.

"Hermione, our favorite non-familial witch. Come in and join us," Fred shouted. "We are playing a game; you could join us if you'd like to."

"She can't do that, Fred; you know _he_ would never forgive us if we let her know that it—"

"Oh, little holy brother of mine, what our little brother does not know will not hurt him, and we don't have to tell her _everything_."

Hermione, her curiosity getting the better of her, although she knew with these two, it shouldn't, entered the shed. "What are you two up to?"

"Well," Fred said, eyeing Hermione skeptically, "before we tell you, you have to promise on Harry Potter that you will not reveal what you are about to see and hear."

This was typical Fred and George. Hermione decided to play along. "I promise on Harry Potter that I will not reveal what I am about to hear and see."

"Okay, first you need to come sit in between Fred and me."

Hermione did so.

"Okay, now close your eyes," Fred added.

Hermione did so, and felt as something was placed in her hand. She touched it with all of her fingers and rolled it around in her hand. "What is this?"

"What does it feel like?" asked George.

"A ring?" She heard both twins laugh.

"You are no fun; you didn't even let us give you hints," Fred said.

"So it is a ring?"

"Yes," said both twins. "Open your eyes."

Hermione did as asked and found herself looking at a beautiful gold ring. "It is beautiful. Whose is it?" She watched as Fred and George looked at one another, then back at her.

"We can't say. We promised him we wouldn't."

Hermione was about to protest when she heard Harry's voice. She watched as George hid the ring.

"Remember, you promised on Harry that you wouldn't say anything."

Hermione sighed, but nodded. "Okay." Then she left, perplexed as to why the twins had shown her a wedding ring. Maybe it was the ring Bill was going to give Fleur.

**Two years later…**

Ron placed the ring on Hermione's finger, and frowned when his wife-to-be had tears running down her face. She was supposed to be happy, not sad. He watched as she looked over at George, and when Ron's eyes met his, he had tears running down his face as well. Ron didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't meant for him. If his wife wanted to tell him, she would. He returned his gaze to her and hoped he would be able to make her happy.


End file.
